Hi Hi Crazed Fan
by SuzumiyaStar
Summary: A crazy fan named Kimi has joined Puffy AmiYumi on their tour. She gets the band into a LOT of trouble, trying to prove herself worthy to them.Ami thinks they should see how it turns out and Yumi thinks they should kick her out of the bus.AmixYumi
1. Chapter 1

Alright, since I'm in love with Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, I decided to (finally) write a story with them! It will be AmixYumi, yuri, since I like the pairing. (It's one of the BEST yuri pairings EVER!) Anyway, here is my first non-pokemon story! I own nothing but Kimi, my temporary OC for HHPAY.

* * *

It was a damp and foggy night and Puffy AmiYumi just finished their concert. They were trying to ditch the fans and were headed to their tour bus, the door was hanging wide open. Ami and Yumi made it in the bus, closing the door, and taking deep breaths. "That was close," Ami sighed. Yumi nodded, then looked around. "What's wrong?" Ami asked.

"Where's Kaz?" she asked. Ami looked around as well and frowned,"Good question." The duo walked through the bus, looking for their manager, but he wasn't there. They ended up in the same exact place they started. Yumi rubbed her head and glanced around one more time. "You think he's driving the bus?" Ami asked. Yumi shook her head,"The bus isn't moving." Ami and Yumi walked towards where the driver would sit and still didn't see Kaz. While Ami looked around, Yumi went up to the seat and turned it around. There sat a girl with medium black hair, she was taping Kaz's mouth shut and then she set him down. She looked up and gasped. "Oh. My. GOSH! It's Yumi!" she shouted. "I'm your biggest fan!"

Yumi raised an eyebrow and called Ami over. The girl gasped again. "No way! Yumi AND Ami? It's a dream come true!"

"Who are you, exactly?" Ami asked.

"I'm your biggest fan!"

"Name. We need a name," Yumi said.

"Oh, I'm Kimi."

"How'd you get in?" Ami asked.

"Kaz let me in, then I tied him up."

"Why?"

"So he couldn't kick me out, duh! Are we gonna go or not?" Kimi asked, starting the bus and hitting the gas. Ami and Yumi flew into the window, head first, and fell onto the ground. They rubbed their heads and looked up at Kimi. "Are you old enough to drive?" Yumi asked.

"Nope! I'm eleven years old!" Kimi said happily. Ami and Yumi looked at each other nervously. Kimi saw this and said,"Don't worry, I've played enough of Mario Kart (do not own) to know how to drive." As soon as she said that, the bus bounced up, sending Puffy AmiYumi flying into the ceiling. "Oops, there were never speed bumps in Mario Kart!"

"Pull over!" Yumi shouted, trying to get to her feet.

"Just go and relax! I've got this!" Kimi said, making a sharp turn, knocking the duo into the wall. "Oops! I suggest you put on seat belts!" Ami and Yumi crawled out of the door and made their way to their chairs. Once they sat down, they flew into the air again.

"Oopsies! Sorry! I almost hit a truck!" Kimi called.

Ami frowned and Yumi groaned. "And I though Harmony was annoying," Yumi sighed. Ami nodded. They hit another bump, getting another apology. "Unbelievable. Craziest fan EVER."

"Give her a chance, she might turn into a future friend," Ami said.

"Wake up and smell the crazy, Ami, she thinks she can drive because she's played a _video game_! Think about it!" Yumi shouted over the apologizing from Kimi.

"...I guess that's true...but let's see if she's as crazy as Harmony first. If she is, we'll send her off, if she's not...we'll figure something out," Ami said. Yumi sighed and nodded reluctantly.

Kimi ran out and smiled widely. "Can we have fun now?" she asked.

Ami smiled as well and nodded,"Yeah!" Yumi shrugged,"Fine."

"Yes! I want to get an autograph first!" Kimi pulled a sharpie out of her pocket and handed it to Ami. She lifted her shirt and pointed to her stomach,"Sign here." Ami glanced at Yumi, Yumi just raised her eyebrows and shook her head. Ami signed and Kimi gave Yumi her sharpie. Yumi slowly uncapped the marker and signed slowly, making Kimi laugh. After Kimi had every inch of her body signed by Ami and Yumi, she made them sign her stuffed Ami and Yumi dolls. Soon it was night time and Kimi fell asleep at the wheel, Ami and Yumi were still awake though.

"Didn't I tell you she was crazy?" Yumi asked.

"She's not crazy."

"She made us sign her whole body...then sign her dolls of us. Doesn't that spell crazy?" Yumi asked.

"...We'll give her a week, then decide if she's really crazy or not."

"Fine...a week...but that's it."

"Okay!" Ami smiled.

* * *

I know it isn't that good, but I'm doing this at...Two thirty AM...so don't blame me. The next chapters have to do with what Kimi will get Puffy AmiYumi into on their trips.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, listen up. I am updating every story on my birthday, so I hope you're happy. And by every story, I mean EVERY story, even ones on this other site. I only own Kimi.

* * *

Kimi had driven into signs and other cars. She finally stopped at a restaurant. "We're gonna eat here!" she called, unbuckling the buckle and heading for the door. Ami and Yumi had strapped themselves to their chair and were holding onto the sides, their eyes popping out of their sockets. Kimi had her hand on the handle and called,"You coming!"

Ami looked up and asked,"Coming where?"

"To eat..."

"Oh...Yumi, come on," Ami untied the rope and stood up. Yumi reluctantly untied her's and went out after Ami. The trio walked into the restaurant and Kimi went up to the woman at the small desk. "Table for three please,"she said.

"Alrighty! You'll have to wait a little bi-"

"This is Ami and Yumi here! You are going to seat us or we walk!" Kimi suddenly shouted.

"Could you keep it down?" Ami pat her shoulder. Kimi looked up at her,"Why?"

"We don't want to draw attention to ourselves," Yumi answered. Kimi made a small "oh" noise and pulled the two to a bench. She sat between the two singers, staring intently at the woman.

"Uh...thank you for taking us out, Kimi," Ami said.

"Now you know those shoes don't fit you," Kimi muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh...oh...sorry...I mean...you're welcome," Kimi smiled sweetly. Ami nodded slowly.

After about an hour of Kimi's harsh comments on people as they came in, they got a seat. After they ordered, Kimi got annoyed. When the waiter came back, she got in her face and yelled,"Are you almost done? We have starving idols here! You want them to die? I don't think so!" She turned the waiter around and pushed her toward the door to the kitchen. "There better not be any thing wrong with it either," she said as the door shut.

"Crazy," Yumi said instantly.

"I still say she's really generous."

"Fine. She's crazy and generous, no difference to me."

"You never think on the brightside do you," Ami said more than asked. Kimi came rushing back out and she slid into her chair. "They'll be out soon," she smiled. The two singers nodded. Kimi stared at them, trying to think up a good conversation.

"Well...I love your music," she finally said

"Oh really, we haven't noticed," Yumi spoke in a sarcastic tone, earning a kick from Ami.

"We're flattered," Ami smiled. Kimi nodded and grinned,"I hope I'm not annoying you. If I am, tell me." The two nodded. Kimi turned her head and shouted,"Hurry it up!" As soon as that happened, a few waiters came out, carrying plates. They set them on the table and left. "Ah," Kimi grabbed the last one's shirt,"what else?"

They sighed and whistled. The music changed from the popular Selena Gomez **[A/N: That is her name, right?]**to Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. The girls sighed and Kimi said, "Thank you."

The three ate in silence, if you didn't count the humming from Kimi. When they finished, the first waiter came to pick up some plates. "Don't you dare ask for a tip because your service was terrible," Kimi dragged Ami and Yumi away.

While stuck in traffic, Yumi went up to Kimi. "Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Of course!"

"Do you mind doing this...test...for me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Just say the first word that comes to mind." Kimi nodded. Ami walked up behind Yumi,"What are you doing?"

"Just listen," she whispered. "Ready, Kimi?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Dog."

"Dog."

"...Cat."

"Cat."

"Elephant."

"Elephant."

Yumi sighed,"I said say the first thing that comes to mind."

"But what you say _is_ the first thing that comes to mind."

"Then say the second thing." Kimi nodded,"Okay."

"Band."

"Puffy AmiYumi."

"Dog."

"Cat."

"Yumi."

"Ami."

"Bus."

"Kaz."

"Crazy."

"Uh..." Yumi faced Ami,"See?" Ami smacked her forehead and groaned.

* * *

Yeah, it was rushed, but I have to get though a few things and it's one AM. See yas!


End file.
